vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Calaborleen
The Great Mother Tree and the Capitol of Ainadorlintaur. A Lotlorian tree a mile high and with a three mile spread. The tree itself is the city of Calaborleen. The Great Mother Tree is easily the most striking feature in the Eyrian Empire The following has been gathered from several sources, local reports, the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition, and others that are considered reliable. There has yet to be an extensive investigation of the Great Tree, it deserves one. Tree Features The tree is equipped with hydraulic elevators that work on the tree's own water pressure, Wide streets follow major horizontal branches and most buildings are within the living wood itself. The branches are so wide you forget they are branches. The second overriding feature beyond size is the Song of Lothlorian. All Lothlorian trees shimmer in the wind, but the Great Mother Tree sings. If one meditates on the sound you hear inter weaving harmonies that bring a feeling of peace and well being. History In the aftermath of the Great Holocaust of God's Wound, a sub-extinction meteor strike, there was found a single Lotlorian sapling that survived in the shadow of a large rock. The Elves nurtured this tree and from it recreated the entire forest in its multitude of species. With the magics poured into it it became more and more magical and much much larger. Within ten thousand years the Tree had reached the proportions it currently has. The Vala stepped in to protect the tree. It was made one of the Vala. While not sentient in such terms the Tree is a primal being of "tree". It is immortal, self healing and strong beyond words. The leaves of every tree in the forest are found on the Great Mother Tree. It is in truth the Mother of Trees. Government The governing body of the Tree is the Patriarch’s Council of the Tree. A body of elders appointed by the Patriarch to deal with matters within and pertaining to the Tree. By long tradition an elder of the Erindril family is always on the Council The Erindril family were the first to find and nurture the young sapling. The Watch The Council of the Tree maintains the watch. Crime is not a major issue in Calaborleen. The Song of Lothlorian cuts way down on violent crime as does the First Law. is not a panacea, but Calaborleen has a fraction of the crime experienced by other cities of the same size. Theft is more of an issue and still not common. The Watch's main duty is fire suppression. They have fire hose bottles, wands of fire purge, and rings of flying to speed them to any location that is in danger. Fire is taken very seriously. Setting the Tree on fire is a valid reason to question your stewardship. Stewardship No one is considered to own any part of the Great Mother Tree, The Patriarch's Council of the Tree assigns stewardship of locations within the Tree, Said stewardships can be thousands of years in length and are next to ownership, but can be revoked if you do damage to the Tree. Getting a location in the tree is difficult. The sacred nature of the Tree itself means that locations are highly sought and seldom come up for a change in Stewardship. It about takes the death of an entire family, and the waiting list is longer than your life. There are stewards that rent locations however, housing can be had. Making changes to your stewardship is more difficult than dealing with a Hysterical Neighborhood Society. Not because your neighbors are asses, as in the former case, but the tree itself resists change. It is a living, growing thing. Special magics must be employed to alter or create the living buildings that are used here. Dead wood for structure is not allowed. Locations The Calaborleen Archive Located deap within the trunk of the Tree this is the location of The Ilúverin. The Ilúverin began as a chronicle started by the First Father, Silanta Tommie, in the first days of the world. It was continued by other scribes until the Patriarch’s Council created the Council of the Ilúverin to decide what goes into each Century Book. Today the Ilúverin is compiled from all the suggestions and chronicles of the previous century then written in the century after the one it chronicles. It can take 50 years to get the last book in order to be written. The archive also houses the Council of the Ilúverin that is tasked with the upkeep and continuation of the work. *'Dr. Thomas Greene' - Human male - PhD - A native of Earth Q, and one of J.R.R. Tolkien's students. When he learned that someone, Anthony Allion in this case, was teaching complete Elvish he showed up. When he saw the Archive during the class field trip he never left. One of the few Humans on the Archive staff. Marty's Cafe A casual restaurant. The food is hearty and very good. Drink while served is to go with food. The place is usually packed on any given day. One can expect a short wait for seating. *'Martin “Marty” Chandler' - Human (Airalaner) male - A man that loves good food and preparing good food. Your satiated smile at the end of the meal is his motivation to get up in the morning. The Patriarch's Home Located a few degrees off the Seliee Court and slightly above the Patriarch’s Home is a palace of living wood. It has been the Stewardship of the Elsoria family for well over ten thousand years. *'Tommie Lanarin Elsoria' - Sulinarquendi male - Creator of the First Children, First Father of the Vala, Patron of Adventures, Ships, and Sailors Patriarch of the Elves - 6' 6" #198 Copper hair, violet eyes, fair complexion with an ageless demeanor slender build, whipcord muscles, well defined. Wears adventurer garb or clothing appropriate to his station as Patriarch of the Elves. Tommie is the Patriarch of Ainadorlintaur, and the Patriarch of the Elven Race. A position somewhere between King and revered Father, depending on who you ask and what they are doing. Born of mortal parents, one of which was heir to the Elven Patriarch, Tommie was the rebirth of Silalata Tommie, the Elven First Father that had been banished into exile while warring with his brother. As the tale is told, the brother got out first (Morchaint Mormiron), but Tommie got out better. Once returned to the Patriarchy Tommie realized and reclaimed his immortal heritage. The Seliee Court The Elven court of the Patriarch. The Seliee Count meets in the afternoon on most days save holidays. The Patriarch Tommie Elsoria presides. Court is held in the open on a large level branch. Several levels of galleries around the main floor area. Magic makes sure everyone can hear. The Seliee court practices a curious form of debate where the parties in disagreement once they have argued their case must argue the case of the their opponent. Only them is judgment made. The result of this is the saying "Ask not the Elves for advice for they will say both yes and no." The purpose is to invite the disputed parties to better understand their opponents and to make the judgment better understood and accepted. Shipside Shops The shops in question are inside the main trunk. The chamber is filled with light from various spots about the enclosure. Imagine if you will a five story mall made entirely from living wood in the Rivendale Style. The real form is quad-helix that starts at the bottom and winds its way up. Bridges cross the atrium at the various levels and half levels. Elves mostly dressed in tunics to flowing robes. The "song" is less evident here. The sounds are those of people going about their business. Allain's Jewelery Delicate wire and gemsstone creations. Bracelets, necklaces and chokers. The Bottomless Bin A shop of small oddments. Dried plant and animal parts are hung in bunches. Paper and pens, powdered stones and curious concoctions. A bare breasted Human woman is behind the counter. Pierced and tattooed in Azurite fashion. Bibliophile A bookstore. It also sells paper, pens brushes, ink and binding materials. Dafialon's Amusements Children's toys, dolls, miniature wooden weapons, toy soldiers, various boardgames, some quite high end in terms of make and material. No two are alike. Deltarilorn Lutier Beautifully made and decorated string instruments, from harps to zithers Elderian Builders Specialists in working the Tree. If you want your "Building" altered you needs someone like them. Klickentocks Fine Instruments A shop of Gnomes that sell watches, clocks, sextets, optics, and theodolites. They also repair time pieces or the navigational instruments. Krinn Weavers A shop with bolts of cloth and skeins of thread. They do custom weaving. Mother Tree Baths Unlike the other shops the floor is done in stone tiles. A public bathhouse offering the usual services. Bathing, barber, and laundry. A Pair for the Road A cobbler. The display has a full dozen styles. No stock is evident. The cobbler himself is working at his last. All shoes are made for you feet on order and the fit is amazing. Ran Apothecary A small shop lined with little drawers and covered bins. It is fragrant with the collected contents. Sharp Pointy Things A blade shop. they seem to tend to the short and the household. Knives, ladies daggers, scissors in a multitude of sizes, utility knives, dress knife and folk sets, cooking knives etc. They repair and sharpen blades. Tendra's Bakery Even if not hungry this place will pull you in by the nose. Bread in half a dozen types, pastries, a small cafe area. that serves light meals and beverages. The Skyship Docks A landing and loading area for flying ships. The area is limited so you have to do your business and move on. There is a major ground dock on Sunside for longer stays. The Sunrise Inn The best in the Tree. It tends to stun people with the view. Sunrise Lookout The highest point reachable in the tree. An acrophobic's nightmare. Sunrise Lookout is accessed by some vertigo inducing, narrow stairs around branches that move significantly. The lookout platform itself is 20'x20' and also sways in the wind. The view is worth every queasy moment. Around the Tree The Hiise Falls A massive and picturesque falls that feeds the Huiva River from Lake Tuuriel. Several miles to the north and west. The thunder of the falls carries well beyond the Tree. Shadowside Ground village between the roots of the tree on the south side. It gets no direct light. A favorite place for Moriquendi visitors. Sunside A ground village on the north side of the tree. A ground port is located here. Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Cities Category:Eyrian Empire